1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vises and more particularly to an adapter for gripping and holding threaded objects in a vise to permit sawing and similar operations thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In machine shops, workshops, and the like, there is often a requirement for holding a threaded rod, screw, bolt, or the like for performing a machine operation thereon. For example, often a screw or bolt is available but is too long for the desired application and requires shortening by sawing. It is often difficult to hold a round threaded device in a conventional vise to permit accurate sawing. No known tool is readily available to the mechanic or machinist for this purpose. Thus, there is a need for a simple, low cost tool which will grip and hold threaded rods, screws, bolts, and the like for clamping in a vise to permit a machine operation thereon.